Love is a Funny Thing
by Angel of the day
Summary: Rory and Luke are hiding feelings for each other. So when Rory asks Luke to act like her boyfriend so Logan will leave her alone, will their true feelings come to the light of day or will they forever be buried in the darkness of their dreams.
1. Chapter 1

Luke stood behind the counter as he watched Lorelei and Rory Gilmore talking by the window. To many it would look as if Luke were watching Lorelei, pining for her, as many people thought. Yet recently he found his taste favoring a certain quite, studious, sweet, but still crazy Rory Gilmore.

His infatuation first started when she was fifteen. It wasn't like he had creepy, stalker feelings for her, but he did notice all of her best qualities. He even wondered why he couldn't find a woman just like Rory. She was sweet, kind, dependable, loving, and smart as a tack and not just in the book sense, and she was good looking. So what was the problem? Why couldn't he find someone like her? Of all the people in this world wasn't there at least one other woman like Rory Gilmore? But then he realized one thing; she was one of a kind.

It wasn't until lately that he had started having the dreams, that his infatuation had taken a new level of sickness. Now, not only did he want someone like her, he wanted her. In ever sense of the word he wanted Rory Gilmore. The only thing that bothered him was the level of his feelings. Were they superficial or was there something in them? Did he love her the way she deserved to be loved? Or was he the creepy old guy that was in to little girls? The only thing that kept him sane was the realization that he only thought of Rory this way and no one else. If he had he might just kill himself.

Looking at him Rory smiled and motioned for Luke to come over. Sighing he walked over to them and asked in his gruff growling manner, "What do you want?"

Rory grinned evilly at Luke and asked; "Luke… do you think you could help me with a problem?"

"Sure Rory," Luke replied after a minute of surprised silence, "What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you could help me get rid of a guy that is bothering me," Rory replied.

Glaring Luke growled, "Who's bothering you and do I need to kill him?"

Rory laughed and shook her head giving him the lopsided grin she only saved for him, the one that made his heart stop and said, "No nothing like that. I just need you to act like…well I need you to act like my boyfriend."

There was a quite, awkward silence that was only broken by Lorelei choking on her coffee. Finally he said, "You want me to act like your boyfriend?"

"Sure if it isn't too much trouble," Rory replied unsure of herself.

"Honey what is going on?" Lorelei asked in between coughs.

"I've been telling you about it mom," Rory replied, "Logan Hauntsburger won't leave me alone. Ever since I did that piece on the death brigade."

"So what does that have to do with Luke," Lorelei asked.

"What's the death brigade?" Luke asked right after Lorelei.

"The death brigade is a club of idiots who like to do death stunts," Rory replied, "I did on myself and let me tell you I was scared stiff."

"What did you do?" Luke bit out.

Giving Luke a guilty smile she said, "I jumped off a bridge with nothing but an umbrella and an evening gown on."

"Rory," Luke breathed trying to keep his composure enough not to yell at her, it didn't work, "You could have been killed, broken a leg, been mangled beyond repair…"

Rory cut him off saying, "I know Luke. Mom has already yelled at me for it. You don't have to."

Luke nodded and turned away. He didn't like Rory cutting him off like that. Like his feelings for her safety didn't matter. Finally he said, "Why do you need me to be your boyfriend?'

"I kind of told Logan you were," Rory replied, "Like I said he keeps bugging me, and I do not want to date that snob. I told him I couldn't because I was already seeing someone. I tried to leave it at that, but he started laughing and saying that I needed a man not a boy. I told him I was dating a man. He asked me who, and the first thought I had was you. So naturally he didn't believe me, but nothing was going to come of it until Yale decided to throw a big ball and Logan made the comment about finally meeting my boyfriend and…well…help?

She was starting to run her words together in her nervousness, but Luke understood her perfectly. Sighing he said the first thing that came to his head, "What about your grandparents?'

"What about them?" Rory asked while Lorelei was still in shock.

"Well… if you come in with me they'll find out by someone there they know. If they are not there themselves, after all it is a Yale ball."

"I don't care," Rory replied, "I'll explain it to them later. I just don't want Logan to bother me anymore."

Sighing again Luke said, "Where do I go to rent a tuxedo?"

Squealing Rory launched herself out of her chair and straight at Luke. Giving him a huge kiss on the cheek, and hugging him. Luke tried not to look pleased.

"Thank you so much Luke! I so owe you!"

"Yes, yes you do," Luke replied with the smile he reserved only for Rory, and usually only when they were alone and he tried to be charming. Then as quickly as it came he went back to being gruff and said, "So what do you want?"

Rory ordered for her and her mother and sit back down as Luke went to fill in the orders. Grinning from ear to ear.

Later that night Luke set in his favorite chair before the TV, and groaned. How did he get himself into messes like this?

Lorelei was setting in the living room watching Rory as she read a book and sighed. She had been unusually quite since Rory ordered their food, thinking of reasons why Rory would ask Luke and why Luke would agree. There was only one she could think of, and she hated it. Looking at Rory she nudged her with her foot.

"What?" Rory asked looking up.

"Rory," Lorelei said looking at her daughter in the eye, "Are you in love with Luke?"

Rory didn't say anything for a second. Finally she said, "Yes." And went back to her book. Lorelei sighed again and stared at the television. This was big, no this was huge, and yet she had taken it quite well. Sighing she nudged Rory again and asked, "Why?"

Rory had hoped her mother would just leave at that, but she didn't expect it. This was very big, huge even, and she knew that Lorelei would have to know every thought, feeling, and dream. Sighing she replied, "Because he is sweet, thoughtful, kind, smart, and giving. He looks damn good in a backwards baseball cap and plaid, and he makes the best freaking cup of coffee ever."

Lorelei sighed and shook her head. Finally she answered, "He's too old for you."

"What's too old?" Rory asked with a shrug. Finally Rory said, "Asher Fleming is too old, but Luke isn't. Besides Mom I'm sick to death of guys my age. All they want to do is have sex; they don't want to try at anything. The only one person my age that is remotely like Luke is Marty, but I don't love him. And trust me I've tried. I want a good man, a kind man, and if I have to date someone old enough to be my father then I will."

"What about your dreams?" Lorelei asked, "What about traveling?"

"I'll still do that Mom," Rory replied, "Besides Grandpa leaves grandma for weeks at a time to do his job. I can do the same thing."

"Luke may not like that," Lorelei replied.

"You're assuming that Luke loves me," Rory replied, "Which he doesn't… not yet anyway."

"What do you mean?" Lorelei asked, "What… did you lie to him?"

"No," Rory replied, "Everything I told him is true. But that doesn't mean I can't woo him."

"Men usually do the wooing Rory," Lorelei replied with growing alarm. Poor Luke he just didn't know what was going on.

"I don't think you should do this," Lorelei went on, "This is a bad idea. Luke isn't the type of man to be wooed. He must do the wooing. Besides Rory don't you think he might only be doing this because he can't say no to you? Maybe he really doesn't want to do this, maybe he's just being nice."

"No doubt," Rory replied, "But that doesn't mean I'm going to let him get away. And you can either support this and help me or leave me alone. Unless of course you love him, then I'll back off."

Lorelei shook her head, "I'm good with Jason. Actually I'm thinking about moving Jason in here. Ever since I talked him out of suing dad, he's been talking about opening a joke shop."

"Jason and a joke shop?" Rory said, "Could be good, or it could be really bad. There is no in-between here."

"That's what I told him," Lorelei replied, "He knows. He just doesn't care. He really wants to do this, so he is going to do this."

Rory laughed and went back to her book. Finally Lorelei said, "Please don't do this kid."

Rory just hugged her mother and whispered, "Mom I have to. Please understand, and don't make me leave you."

Lorelei sighed and watched as Rory went to bed. She really didn't think this was going to end well, and she hoped she was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all of those that left a review. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Lorelei was setting at a table in the Dragonfly just drinking a cup of coffee when Sookie sit across from her and said, "Spill."

"Huh?" Lorelei said looking at her best friend.

"I said spill," Sookie replied, "Something is the matter and I won't leave you alone until you tell me."

"You don' want to know Sookie," Lorelei replied with a snap, "Trust me. You don't want to know."

"Yes I do," Sookie replied, "What ever it is we will figure it out together."

Needing to tell someone Lorelei sighed and said, "You can't tell anyone. Not even Jackson."

"Yea," Sookie replied alarmed, "Sure."

Taking a breath Lorelei whispered, "Rory is in love with Luke."

Sookie's eyes widened and she stopped breathing. Finally she said, "Are you okay?"

"No I am not okay," Lorelei snapped, "My one and only daughter has just informed me she is in love with my male best friend, and she is going to do anything she can to get him." Lorelei looked at her coffee and said, "I asked her not to. Rory always does what I ask, but she just begged me to understand and accept it."

"Are you going to?" Sookie asked still in shock.

"I guess I have to," Lorelei replied, "If I don't she will never speak to me again."

"Does she really like him that much?" Sookie asked in awe.

"No Sookie," Lorelei corrected, "She doesn't like him. She loves him." Lorelei was quite for a moment and she said, "And I think he loves her too.

Sookie just nodded her head and stared wide eyed at Lorelei. Sookie could only imagine what the town was going to do when they found out.

* * *

Rory was setting at the dinner just watching Luke when he looked her way, and smiled. Knowing that she had been caught, Rory blushed and looked at her coffee. Laughing Luke walked over to her and said, "So do you want something to eat?"

Smiling she looked up at Luke and said, "Why don't you guess?"

Rolling his eyes Luke replied with out hesitation, "By the look you are giving me I can tell you want chocolate chip pancakes with syrup and extra butter, bacon on the side, and more coffee."

Shaking her head Rory said, "You know me so well."

Grinning Luke refilled her cup and replied, "Yes, and you're going to die before you're thirty."

"You need to learn to have some fun Luke Danes," Rory said rolling her eyes before taking a drink of her coffee.

"And by eating junk food you think I'll have fun?" Luke asked.

"Have you ever had anything you make?" Rory asked suddenly.

"Only the salads," Luke replied.

"Why don't you sit down and have breakfast with me?" Rory asked with a sweet smile, "Sample some of the things you cook?"

Luke was temped, but he didn't want the town to talk. His love for Rory was better kept secret.

"I can't Rory," Luke replied, "Full house. Maybe later? When the dinner isn't so full? I'll cook upstairs and everything, and we'll talk about that favor you want me to do."

Smiling Rory nodded happily and said, "That'll be great! Thanks Luke."

Luke just smiled at Rory and went to the kitchen, preferring to cook Rory's breakfast himself.

Later, around two in the evening Rory came back to Luke's dinner and went straight up the staircase and knocked on the door. Immediately Luke yanked the door open and smiled his special smile, the one that always made Rory's heart skip a beat. She liked to think of it as his Rory smile.

"Hey Luke," Rory said with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey Rory," Luke replied, "Come on in. I've got everything waiting. I still can't believe that I'm going to eat junk food."

Rory just smiled and brushed passed Luke, making sure that she barely touched Luke's arm. Luke noticed and was more then shocked, but kept his composure. It was probably just an accident.

"Wow," Rory said as she looked at the spread, "Mom is never going to believe this."

"Oh no," Luke said, "You will not tell your mother."

"But I tell my mother everything," Rory replied with a grin.

"If you tell your mother I will not help," Luke said with grim determination.

Rory just smiled and said, "Lair."

Luke deflated and sighed, she was right he was going to help her no matter what.

"Fine," Luke growled, "Do what you want. Not like my feelings matter at all."

Rory felt guilty for teasing him, so with out thinking, she went over and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "I promise I won't tell."

Trying not to seem too pleased with Rory, Luke gruffly replied, "Good."

"Now lets eat," Rory squealed as she grabbed her fork and went to work. Groaning Luke did the same and found that he had missed quite a lot in his self imposed exile from sweets.

"So why did you stop eating sweets?" Rory asked, "Or were you veggie man from the womb?"

Luke laughed and said, "When I was about five I climbed onto our kitchen table and ate two chocolate pies and many other sweets. Turns out I was allergic to the vanilla extract in the chocolate pies and I had to go to the hospital. It was very traumatizing to a five year old and ever since then I just stayed away from sweets. Except I have a chocolate chip cookie every now and then. They are my favorite sweet and I never could give them up."

"You have missed out on a lot," Rory commented.

"And you are going to make me fat," Luke replied. He tried to glare at her, but upon looking at her face all he could do was chuckle

"What?" Rory asked laughing a bit. His laugh was infectious.

Taking a napkin he gently wiped off Rory's nose and said, "You had a little bit of chocolate on your nose."

Rory looked into his eyes and saw the look he was giving her, a look that unnerved her. She had always assumed she would have to fight for Luke. She always thought she would have to make him see her as a woman. Rory never expected in all of her plains and schemes that Luke would already be in love with her and ripe for the taking. Funny how what she wanted so much, scared the hell out of her.

"Rory are you okay?" Luke asked in a funny voice.

Looking at Luke's face she could see that there was a worried, and even panicked look in his eyes. Taking his hand she gave it a squeeze and said, "Never better." And in truth she wasn't lying. She was just split between never better and scared shitless.

"Okay," Luke replied not pressing the issue. He knew what she saw there, and he knew that she was freaked. He was afraid that there was no hope after this.

"So…. what are we suppose to tell everybody?" Luke asked as they washed the food plates.

"Well…I've been thinking," Rory, replied, "I don't really like to lie to people, so I say we get as close to the truth as possible. We'll say that you have always been a close friend to mom and I, and that this summer we couldn't fight our mutual attraction any longer.

"And how is that not lying?" Luke asked cocking his eyebrow in what Rory thought was very sexy.

"The friends part," Rory replied with a weak smile, and suddenly she was no longer afraid. Why should she be when he looked at her like that? She loved him, and she knew he loved her, she hoped, so where was the bad here?

Laughing Luke's eyes fell upon his calendar and the date circled in red pen, "Shit"

"What's wrong?" Rory asked going over to him, "Did you cut yourself?" She grabbed his hands and examined them.

Surprised at just how worried she seemed Luke smiled and said, "No I didn't cut myself. It's just that… well… you see…." Luke sighed, "Jess is coming today. I completely forgot or I wouldn't have invited you up. I know…" But Rory cut him off.

"It's okay," Rory replied giving him a sweet smile, "I better book anyway. Mom will want to talk to me, so we do this tomorrow? We didn't exactly get all of the details worked out."

"If you don't mind Jess," Luke replied.

"Not at all," Rory replied giving Luke a peck on the cheek, "See you tomorrow!" And with that she was gone.

Falling into his chair Luke just stared at the blank television, and let his thoughts run loose. So much was unsaid between them that it was strangling Luke, and he didn't know what he should do about it. He was almost asleep when the there was a knock at the door followed by, "Luke are you home?

Getting up he opened the door and let in a very weary looking Jess.

Looking at the older man Jess said in a voice that seemed to sound he more weary then he looked, "Uncle Luke I got myself into a huge mess, and I have no way to get myself out of it." With that Jess shoved a small bundle into Luke's arms; a bundle that moved. Luke's eyes widened for a second and he said, "All shit Jess, what did you do?"


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all of the lovely reviews. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3

"So how was your date with Luke?" Lorelei asked as Rory came into the kitchen.

"It wasn't a date," Rory replied, "And it was fine"

"Got everything worked out?" Lorelei asked as Rory fixed her a cup of coffee.

"No," Rory replied, "I had to leave early cause Jess was coming for a visit."

Lorelei nodded and went back to work. This was going to get very confusing.

"So did you see Jason today?" Rory asked as she sat down beside her.

"No," Lorelei replied, "But he called."

"That's good," Rory replied. There was a deep silence and then Rory asked in a quiet voice, "Mom are you mad at me?"

Lorelei didn't say anything for a while, and then she said, "No. I'm just worried that he doesn't feel the same way and you'll get your heart broken."

"Don't worry about that," Rory replied happily, and she told her mother about the look in Luke's eyes.

"So what do you think?" Rory asked.

"I don't know sweet heart," Lorelei replied chewing on her bottom lip, "Just be careful. It might have not been what you think it was."

Rory nodded her head and sighed.

"Oh by the way," Lorelei went on, "The grandparents know about you and Luke."

"What?" Rory shirked.

"Apparently that little worm Logan told them," Lorelei replied, "They wanted to fix you up with him, but he told them that you were dating someone by the name of Luke Danes. I just spent an hour on the phone listening to my mother rant a rave. I am so glad they didn't find out in person."

"Oh I am so sorry mom," Rory begun, but Lorelei stopped her.

"Rory you seem certain that Luke loves you. If that is the case then sooner or later we would have had to tell your grandparents anyway. Now they know, we don't have to worry about that anymore. So just call me supermommy."

Rory laughed and hugged her mother and was about to go to her room when she said, "Oh and your father is coming tomorrow."

Rory groaned and said, "The universe hates me."

Lorelei just smiled and went back to her work. Nothing was ever easy in the love lives of the Gilmore Girls.

* * *

The next day Rory bailed into the dinner screaming Luke's name. Alarmed Luke came flying out of the back room and said, "What's wrong Rory? Is everything okay?"

Winded Rory tried to drag him towards the stairs, but knowing that Jess was in his apartment Luke led her into the storeroom instead. "Now tell me what's going on."

"The grandparents know. Logan told them. And dad is coming down from Hartford."

"What do we tell him?" Luke asked.

"Mom thinks we should mess with his mind," Rory replied, "And I'm sort of thinking the same."

"Rory that's… mean," Luke said while laughing, "But alright. Might as well get some laughs today I'm going to need it… wait! If we tell him won't the town know? I mean he's going to make some noise."

"Oh… I never thought of that," Rory replied looking glum. Sighing Luke said, "Forget what I said. We'll tell your dad. The look on Tyler's and Patty's face will be worth it."

"You know we could kiss in front of them," Rory blurted out.

Luke was silent for a moment and then, "We could. Kissing you would defiantly be better then your dad coming to try and kill me." Luke couldn't stop staring at Rory's lips and said before he could think, "But we had better be convincing. These people might be crazy, but they are not stupid."

"No," Rory said stepping closer and placing her hands on his chest. Swallowing Rory said, "Do you… want…to maybe…practice? Or should we wing it?"

Before Luke could replay Lane screamed, "Luke get in here! We're getting swamped!"

Sighing and closing his eyes he said, "Be there in a second it Lane!"

Looking at Rory he said, "Did I ever mention how much I hate running a dinner sometimes?"

Rory smiled and kissed his cheek, "Come over at four, and bring food mister."

"Yes ma'm," Luke said giving her a kiss on the forehead. As he watched her leave he suddenly remembered Jess. Shaking his head he decided to tell both Rory and Lorelei about Jess tonight. He was going to need the help.

* * *

"Hey kiddo!" Christopher called when he saw Rory enter the house, "Come and give your favorite dad a hug!"

"Hey daddy!" Rory squealed and hugging him tight, "What have you been up to?"

"Oh work stuff," Christopher replied, "And G.G. stuff."

"Where is my little sister?" Rory asked.

"Home with the nanny," Christopher, "She doesn't do well in cars for very long. But we are working on it. So what's up with you?"

"Well you daughter has a new boyfriend," Lorelei quickly replied with unhidden glee.

"Oh so I take it you like this boy?" Christopher asked.

Lorelei almost died laughing at the word boy, but she was good and held it in. Maybe this thing with Luke was worth all of the laughs she was going to get. Lorelei was still leery about the whole thing, but it was Luke, and he was the only guy her age that she wouldn't castrate for dating her daughter.

"Yes I do," Lorelei replied, "He's sweet to Rory."

"What about you Rory?" Christopher asked, "How much do you like him?"

"I love him," Rory replied, "I even think he might be the one for me."

Christopher's eyes went wide and he just stared. Suddenly the knock at the door and Rory ran to get it. Smiling Rory yanked open the door only to find a very upset Luke holding a very noisy baby.

"Luke whose baby is that?" Rory asked letting him in.

"Jess's," Luke replied, "At least I think it's his. He never told me for sure. He just said. I am in trouble over and over and over again. Then today when I went to give him his breakfast, that was after you left, he was gone. Left a note telling me to take good care of Rose."

"Oh Luke," Lorelei said taking the baby from him, "Jess didn't?"

"Jess did," Luke growled, "I could kill him."

Lorelei reached for the baby and Luke laid Rose in her arms. She stopped crying immediately.

Not thinking Rory took Luke's hand and laid her head on his shoulder and said, "It'll be okay Luke."

"Yea," Luke replied rubbing his left temple, "Wish I believed that."

Christopher looked at Rory, then he looked at Luke, then he looked at their joined hands, and then he looked back at Luke. Confused he was about to ask when Lorelei said, "Yes Chris this is Rory's boyfriend. Be nice."

Christopher didn't say anything. He made very sad attempts at speaking, but stopped and just stared. Thoroughly stunned he walked, back to the living room and sit down.

Smiling Lorelei said, "I'm going to go back in there and wait for the explosion. This is going to be good."

Lorelei gave the baby back to Luke, which had quieted down a lot, and followed Christopher into the living room.

Looking at Luke Rory said, "I'll watch Rose while you get our food. Or are you spending the day here at all?"

Smiling Luke bent down and gently kissed Rory on the forehead, whispering he said, "Oh course I'm spending the day here. Just as long and you don't mind Rose, I really didn't want to leave her with Kirk."

Laughing Rory shook her head and held her arms out for Rose. Sighing she watched Luke leave and then turned and went into the living room. She knew she was going to have to take what ever her father dished out.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the lateness and thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Christopher was still setting in a stunned silence when Luke came back with the food. "Rory I got you and Lorelei your regular meals and of course I got Rose her bottle. Me I got a salad, and I had no idea what Christopher wanted so I got…" Luke noticed the blank look on Christopher's face and finished, "The same as yours." He was silent for a moment and then he asked, "Is he okay?"

Lorelei held the baby in her arms and said, "Wait for it. Just wait for it." And then suddenly Christopher jumped off the couch and screamed, "What the hell is going on here?"

Of course this startled baby Rose and she screamed bloody murder. Closing her eyes Rory had a pained look on her face, and Luke just seemed sheepish. What was he going to do now?

Suddenly there came a knock at the door and without thinking Luke went to answer it. A second later he wished he had left the door shut.

"You!" Richard Gilmore growled as he bore down on Luke, "What do you think you are doing with my granddaughter!"

"Grandpa!" Rory said coming to Luke's defense, "Calm down."

"I will not calm down," Richard roared, "This man is old enough to be your father and you tell me to calm down! I think not."

"I'm with your grandfather on this one Rory," Christopher said coming to stand next to Richard.

Rory sighed and said, "I understand your misgivings, but…"  
"There is no buts young lady," Christopher snapped, "You will not date this man."

"I'm in collage," Rory stated evenly, "You can't tell me what to do."

Christopher just looked at Rory then turned to Luke and said, "She would have never said something like that until you came into the picture. You have corrupted my daughter."

Luke didn't say anything he just calmly went to the table and set out everybody's food. He then asked Lorelei to get Rose's bottle ready. Looking at Richard he said, "If I had known you were going to be here I would have brought something back for you Mr. Gilmore."

Rory and Lorelei just looked at Luke in shock, Lorelei's mouth hanging open. Finally Rory said, "Why aren't you yelling at them to butt out of our business?"

Sighing he took Rose from Lorelei and bid her to heat the bottle up. Looking at Rory he said, "This is your family Rory, not the town. They have more right to butt into our business then this oh so wonderful town does, so I'm not going to yell. But I will let them now that you are an adult, a smart woman, and you know what the hell you are doing. In short you have an opinion Mr. Gilmore, Christopher, but you don't have a say. Now why don't you guys dig in while I go and get Mr. Gilmore's dinner." Turning to Richard he asked, "What do you want to eat sir?"

"I want nothing," Richard snapped, and he abruptly turned and left.

Christopher mumbled something about taking a walk and he too quickly left the house. Sighing Luke sank into the nearest chair and closed his eyes.

Shaking her head Lorelei quietly took Rose and checked the bottle, it was still too warm, and so she took the bottle into the living room giving Rory a look. Nodding her head Rory kneeled in front of Luke and said, "Are you okay?"

Opening his eyes he dared to run his fingers though Rory's hair and say, "I could ask you the same question."

Smiling Rory put their foreheads together and said, "I'm fine, and you still didn't answer my question."

"Oh I'll be okay," Luke replied, "I was prepared for you father, but not your grandfather. I'm just thankful that it wasn't your grandmother." Then a thought struck him, "Why wasn't it your grandmother?"

"I don't know," Rory replied, "She's a though cookie to figure out."

"In some ways, and don't repeat this, but she's just like Lorelei," Luke whispered.

"I know," Rory replied opening her eyes, and there staring right at her was Luke's beautiful brown ones. Sighing, unthinking, Rory leaned in and was about to kiss him when Lorelei came in and said, "The baby is fed and burped. I say we do the same for ourselves."

Pulling back so her mother wouldn't see she said, "You are gross you know that don't you?"

Lorelei just smiled and opened her take out box. Looking at her food she said to Luke, "I think I going to like you dating my daughter." When Luke and Rory gave her a blank look she said," Free food."

Luke and Rory just rolled their eyes and laughed, the tension gone.

* * *

Later that night Luke gathered his things and Rose and left before Christopher came back. Cradling his great niece he drove to the dinner only to find Jess setting outside his diner door. Quickly shutting the door so as not to wake Rose Luke walked up to Jess and said, "What do you…." He stopped. Tears were streaking down Jess's face and he said, "I couldn't do it."

"Couldn't do what?" Luke asked, though he already knew.

"I couldn't leave her," Jess said, "I couldn't become my dad. I got as far as the bus stop and turned around. I've been wondering around town all day just trying to figure out what I'm going to do."

"And what are you going to do?" Luke asked unlocking the door.

"I going to get my GED so I can go to collage and provide for Rose," Jess replied, "Because even if she isn't mine, I love her."

Luke smiled and asked, "Where are you going to work at?"

"I got a job at Dose's," Jess replied.

"You do realize that Dean works there," Luke replied.

Jess smiled sheepishly and said, "I know, and I don't care. He's just going to have to get over it. I have a daughter to provide for."

"I'm glad you have grown up," Luke said laying his niece on the bed. Turning around he said, "I have some news, and I really hope you are grown up enough to take it."

* * *

Christopher came in two hours after midnight and flopped down on the couch. He just couldn't believe his baby girl was doing this. Sighing he just stared at the ceiling until Lorelei came into the room.

"Still awake?"  
"Yes," Chris replied wiping at his eyes.

"Still beating your self up?"

"Yes," Chris replied setting up.

"Good. Cause so am I," Lorelei said setting next to him.

"Really cause you are not showing it," Chris replied, "You seem happy about the pair."

"Well you see they are not really together," Lorelei replied with a groan. She quickly filled Chris in on the details and Chris because even more angry.

"And why didn't you just tell me this?" Chris asked.

"Because your daughter wants Luke," Lorelei replied, "She is deeply in love with him and will do anything to be with him, and you know what Luke loves her too. I can see it. And you know I've begun to think that maybe they are meant to be. I mean if it had been anyone else he would have jumped down yours and dads throat, but he didn't. That says a lot about how much he really wants to impress you guys. Luke doesn't impress, he just is."

Chris just shook his head and said, "I don't know Lore, I just don't know."

"Sleep on it Chris," Lorelei patting his back, "And see where you are in the morning."

Watching her leave Chris whispered, "I don't know if I can take this."


	5. Chapter 5

Someone told me Luke's eyes were blue. Thank you for that, but I am not going to change his eyes midway through my story, nor am I going to go back and fix it. So, in this story his eyes are brown. Thank you all for reviewing and enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5

Rory was setting in the diner early in the morning, just drinking a cup of coffee when Lane walked up to her and asked, "Can we talk in the back?"

"Huh?" Rory asked, and when Lane's question registered she said, "Oh sure, sure."

Once they were back there Lane did not beat around the bush.

"Is it true that you are dating Luke?" Lane asked her voice devoid of all emotion.

"Where did you hear that?" Rory asked, surprised that people already knew.

"Miss. Patty said that she say your dad yesterday. She said that he was talking under his break and what she said was, "I can't believe Rory. Dating an older man. Does she want to ruin her life?" And of course Miss. Patty has noticed how much you have been hanging around here of late… so. Are you?"

Groaning Rory nodded her head and said, "Yes."

Lane didn't say anything for a moment and then she finally said, "Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Rory asked a little upset.

"I don't get why you would throw away your life for some guy?" Lane asked trying to hide her emotions.

"He is not some guy," Rory growled furious, "He is Luke, and he is amazing. And you know what I don't have to explain myself to you. I love him and that is the end of this."

Rory started to storm out, but Lane caught Rory's arm. Glaring at her Rory was about to yell when Lane smiled sadly and said, "I get it. I always have gotten your attraction to Luke. I just wanted to be sure you really loved him before I told you wither I supported this or not."

Realizing that this was a test, Rory shook her head at Lane and said, "You are a silly girl."

"Yeah," Lane agreed. Suddenly Luke framed the door and said, "Are you to quite finished?"

"Sure Luke," Lane replied giving him a sheepish grin, and then she quickly ran out of the room.

Looking at Rory Luke said, "Jess is here. He is upstairs and he wants to talk to you."

Rory sighed and nodded he head and was about to pass Luke when he whispered, "I told him about us."

"Good," Rory whispered back, "And the town knows."

Growling Luke stormed behind his counter and started writing down orders, ignoring the stares he was getting.

Hanging her head she quickly climbed the stairs. Rory hated to admit it, but she was starting to wonder if this was all worth the hassle.

Knocking on the door she waited for Jess to answer the door, a minute later he was standing in front of the door, looking as good as she remembered, but she failed to realize why she dated him. Suddenly the question that had plagued her summer and school year was answered, he looked like Luke and that had been why she had dated him Rolling her eyes at herself she said, "Hey Jess."

"Hey Rory," Jess replied with a grin then half jokingly with a sad smile he asked, "Should I call you Aunt Rory now?"

"No," Rory said not looking at him, "But I hope that Rose might one day."

All of the questions he had ever since the night before were answered the only thing left to say was, "I hope you guys are happy."

Smiling Rory said, "We will be." Yet she wondered if that was true.

"I got a job at Does's," Jess said glancing over at his daughter.

"Really?" Rory said surprised, "How did you mange that one?"

"I begged," Jess replied and Rory gave him a surprised looked, "And I told him I had a daughter to feed."

Rory didn't say anything to that so Jess asked, "How is school?"

"Great," Rory replied, "I'll have to go back tonight though."

They were both quiet and it was beginning to get awkward so Rory stood up and said, "Look I've got to go. Mom's waiting on me at the inn. So…"

"Yeah," Jess said standing as well, "I'll see ya around,"

Rory was about to open the door when she stopped and said, "If you ever need help with Rose, do not be afraid to call me."

"Duly noted," Jess replied and he watched her leave, feeling that he had the perfect closure.

* * *

Rory left the apartment and was about to descend the stars when she bumped into Luke. Staring into his perfect brown eyes she found her self grow calmer and was reminded that Luke was something special. Well worth all of the fuss.

Smiling Rory said, "Hey I'm heading to the Dragonfly. Need to send a message?"

"Naw," Luke said shyly. He quickly wrapped his arms around Rory and whispered in her ear, "I'll miss you."

Placing her cheek on Luke's she said, "Me too." They stood like that for a while then finally Luke said, "So I guess this is a little more then just pretending to date."

"Yes," Rory breathed snuggling into Luke's neck. Luke's intake of breath was almost audible. Pulling back she said, "You know I never realized, before the other night, that you liked me."

"Rory," Luke growled. Surprising Rory, for a moment she thought she had said something wrong and then Luke said, "I do not just like you. I love you." Seeing the surprise on her face Luke blushed and said, "Wish I had waited to say that."

"Why?" Rory cried, inching her face closer to his.

"I wanted it to be special," Luke replied moving Rory in his arms so they were eye level.

Bringing their foreheads closer together she said, "This is perfect, and I love you too."

Luke and Rory leaned into each other and was about to place their lips together when Jess walked out of the apartment with Rose. Grinning he said, "Whoa baby coming through! She can't see her Auntie Rory and Uncle Luke smooching just yet."

Glaring at Jess Luke reluctantly let go of Rory and kissed her forehead instead. Rory furious at Jess for ruining their moment sent him an ice cold glare and looked back at Luke, giving him a kiss on the cheek and said, "I'll see you later."

Watching her leave Jess laughed and dumped Rose into Luke's arms, "Got to go to work Uncle." Jess said as he walked away, swaggering with pride at his little joke. Luke felt like pushing him down the stairs.

* * *

Jess walked into Dose's with a subdued air about him. He was not about to act like a jerk and know-it-all here. He had to keep this job for Rose, and he meant to. Snatching a crate he went to work restocking the shelves. Every once in a while he would see Dean, from the corner of his eye, glare daggers at him. The fact that he honestly kept this stupid little grudge with a guy who took his ex girl friend was stupid. Especially since Dean was married to Lindsey.

Around lunch Jess went to the back to eat his lunch. Dean quickly followed him. Setting across from him, Dean opened his own lunch; he bit into his own sandwich and slowly chewed. After half of the sandwich was eaten he looked at Jess and said, "So, how do you like being back in town?"

"It's all right," Jess replied around a chip, "It'll be really good to raise Rose her."

"So you really do have a daughter," Dean replied, "I thought it was just a rumor. You know like the one about Rory and Luke dating."

"No it's not a rumor," Jess replied, "Neither is the one about Rory and Luke."

Dean didn't say anything for a moment. Face contorted in fury. He quickly got his emotions in check and said, "You have got to be kidding me." Then as an after thought he said, "Is that why he hated me so much?"

"No I don't like he loved her then," Jess replied, "After all he didn't mind me dating her. I think he might have paid more attention then he should have given her age, but he didn't love her."

Dean nodded and then shook his head, "That just isn't right."

"I think they make a cute couple," Jess replied defensively.

Giving him a weird look Dean said, "Aren't you upset about this?"

"Nope," Jess replied, "Having Rose and seeing Rory again has given me closure." Jess took another bite of his sandwich and swallowed, "What about you. Are you sore?"

"Nope," Dean replied a little too quickly. He downed the rest of his lunch and stood up, "Come on we got to go back to work."

Sighing Jess packed his things up and put them in his cubby. Shaking his head he followed Dean out of the door and back into the store. If he didn't watch it Dean was going to lose Lindsey and then he really would be alone.

* * *

Rory was setting in the Dragonfly Inn, talking to her mother when Jason walked in carrying a picnic basket, "Are you ready Lorelei?"

"You don't mind do you honey?" Lorelei asked, "I figure you would want to spend the day with Luke so you wouldn't mind."

"Its okay mom," Rory said with a smile, "I have to head to Yale anyway."

"Ohhhhh," Lorelei said, "How are you going to deal with not seeing Luke for a week?"

Rory rolled her eyes and said, "I am a big girl. I can deal."

"Sure," Lorelei replied, "Give it a day. You'll soon be wining."

Rory kissed her mother and Jason good-bye and headed for the door. She had to pick up a little coffee and Luke fix on the way, and that might take a few hours.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the late update. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6

Rory made her way to her dorm room. She was thinking happy thoughts when Logan came towards her.

"Hey Ace," Logan said smiling his hundred-watt smile, "Want to go catch a movie?"

"Don't think my boyfriend would like that much," Rory replied.

"Are you still going on about your boyfriend," Logan replied, "I know you are lying. Your grandparents didn't even now the guy. They went wild when I told them."

"They went wild because they knew him," Rory replied glaring at him for finking, "You see Luke is older then me."

Logan stopped smiling and asked, "How old?"

"My parent's age," Rory replied pleasantly not at all ashamed of it, "And mind you mom did have me at sixteen."

"I can't believe you would rather be with an old man then with me," Logan snarled.

"I would rather be with Paris then you," Rory replied, "And that is saying something."

Angry Logan brushed past them. Sighing she went to her door and was just about to go in when Marty walked up to her, looking a little sad.

"Hey Marty," Rory said with a cheery wave of her hand, "What's the matter. You look like someone died," Thinking about what she said she gasped and said, "Someone didn't die did they?"

"No," Marty replied with a sad little smile, "But my hope did."

"What happened," Rory asked.

"The girl I like just said she was dating an older man," Marty replied.

Marty's statement hit Rory over the head and it was all she could do to keep from crying, 'Oh Marty."

"No chance that you will ever feel the same?" Marty asked.

"No Marty," Rory replied, "I'm sorry, but Luke is the one for me."

"Okay… well I'm going to go," Marty said taking a step back, "I'll see you around."

"Marty wait," Rory said, "Can't we still be friends."

"Of course Rory," Marty replied, "And if you need me I'll go running, but I need to stay away from you for a while. I have to get over you."

"I get it," Rory replied, "Call me when you are ready to hang out."

Marty nodded and walked away. Rory felt heavy on the inside.

No one was home when she entered the door, which was great cause she really didn't want to talk to anyone. Flopping on her bed she stared at the ceiling and thought about Marty. She felt really bad about what happened, but she couldn't help it, of course that didn't help either. Suddenly her cell phone was ringing and she picked it up.

"Hey are you alright?" Luke asked on the other side, "You said you were going to call me when you got there, but…. Am I sounding like the crazy over possessive boyfriend?"

Rory smiled through her tears and said, "No. You are the right amount of possessive."

"Good," Luke replied with a slight smile and then it faded when he realized that she sounded like she was crying, "Rory what's wrong?"

Rory was about to deny anything was wrong, but then she was spilling out everything. It was new for her to be this open with anyone that wasn't her mother. She rather liked it.

"Oh Rory," Luke said with sigh, sagging against the wall, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Rory replied, "I couldn't help that stupid boy fell in love with me."

"No," Luke replied, "But I must say he has excellent taste."

Rory sniffed and said, "You say the nicest things Luke."

"And why shouldn't?" Luke asked with a little smile, "Besides it's easy when it's the truth."

Rory laughed and felt better. Hearing the front door open and Paris screaming if she were home. She bid Luke goodnight and went to see what Paris wanted.

"Did you and burger boy get together," Paris asked.

"Yes," Rory replied.

"So the deception is going as planned," Paris asked.

"Not really," Rory admitted, "We are actually dating."

Paris stood there for moment and then asked, "But he's older then you."

"Yes, but since when did you care about that?" Rory asked puzzled.

"I don't," Paris replied, "But you do. Remember you harp on me about Asher all the time."

"Yes," Rory said rolling her eyes, "But Asher is old enough to be your grandfather, possibly even your great-grandfather. Luke is not that old."

"True," Paris replied unruffled, "And he is good looking. I say go for it."

"Thank you," Rory said going back to their room, Paris following her.

"Night Paris," Rory said as she looked at the clock. She had to get to bed.

"Night Rory," Paris said while changing into her pajamas.

The next morning was uneventful. Rory went to her classes, drank her coffee, and studied. Yet as the day wore on she couldn't get the feeling that she was missing something, and as she downed the rest of her coffee she realized what it was, she missed the sound of Luke's voice. Sighing she sat down to lunch and quickly called Luke, hoping he wouldn't be too mad at her for calling during the lunch rush.

"Luke's," Came Luke's voice and she couldn't help but smile he one hundred watt smile.

"Speak to be me babe," Rory said.

Grinning he handed the coffee pot to Lane and hid in the back, "What? Do you want me to talk dirty?"

"No I want you to talk food," Rory replied with out missing a bit, "School food sucks compared to yours."

"Gee thanks," Luke said, "My food is better then Yale food. That makes me feel special."

"I'm glad," Rory said twirling her hair with her fingers. She was about to say something else when she saw her grandmother come into the room.

"Oh my god there is my grandparents," Rory said, and before she could hide they were coming straight for her, "They always ruin the best moments. Look I got to,"

"Rory there you are," Emily said giving her granddaughter a glare, "I suppose that is Luke on the phone?"

"Yes grandma," Rory said.

"Tell him I said hello won't you," Emily replied, "And that I hope he chokes on the grease."

Rory was about to repeat that when Luke said, "Tell her I said, hello to you too Mrs. Gilmore."

Rory repeated what he said and then asked, "What are you doing here Grandma?"

"Your grandfather had to meet with an old collage friend and he wanted me to go. I knew that you went to lunch at this time, and I wanted to see."

"You wanted to talk me out of dating Luke and into dating Logan don't you?" Rory said.

"Of course," Emily replied, "Logan has better breeding. No to mention he is your age."

"Grandma Logan is a jerk," Rory replied, "He is a womanizer and all he wants is to have sex with me. I don't like him. Luke maybe older but he is kinder and he would never use me. Grandma he loves me and that should be enough for you and grandpa."

"Emily we have to go," Richard said not looking at Rory. Rory had the feeling that she broke his heart.

"I'm not sorry Grandpa," Rory replied, "And if you gave Luke a chance you would see what a nice, respectful, guy he is."

Richard looked at Rory like he wanted to say something to her, but then turned as cold as ice and left with Emily. Rory sighed and went back to talk to Luke.

"You okay?" Luke asked.

"Are you?" Rory asked, "They said some mean things about you."

Luke smiled, "I couldn't care less about what they think of me. Just as long as they know that I would never hurt you, and would do anything for you."

"They know that," Rory replied, "Hell I think they might even like you. They just don't like you with me."

"They are going to have to get over that," Luke said, "Cause no one is taking you away from me."

Looking at her watch she said, "Well I'd better eat my lunch, I've got to go to class soon."

"I love you," Luke whispered.

"I love you more," Rory said, "Bye." And she hung up.

Luke hung his phone up and smiled. He had a wonderful idea to cheer her up.

* * *

Rory was setting in the living room taking a break from her homework when she heard a knock at the door. Getting up she opened the door and to her surprise there stood Luke Danes with a thermos and a bag from his diner. Rory was shocked for a moment, but in that moment Luke suddenly became uncertain. Shuffling his feet he said, "Ummm… I hope that…" But he never got the chance to finish his sentence before Rory launched her self at him. She tried to kiss his lips, but surprised, Luke moved his head slightly and she caught the side of his nose and a little on his cheek. Blushing she moved back and said, "Hey Luke."

Luke smiled softly reassured and walked into her dorm. Jenny came out of her dorm room and asked, "Who's this?"

"Oh Jenny this is my boyfriend Luke. Luke this is my dorm mate Jenny."

Jenny looked from Rory to Luke and said, "So the rumor that you are dating an older guy is true?"

Rory sighed and said, "Yes. Who is spreading that anyway?"

"Logan," Jenny replied not trying to hide her distaste.

Luke rolled his own eyes and handed Rory the food and drink, "This boy sounds like an idiot."

"He is," Jenny said as she passed them, "Now if you will excuse me I have to go and run."

When Jenny was out of ear shot Rory said, "She's even more of a heath nut then you are babe."

Luke laughed and followed her to the couch were she opened her bag and proceed to stuff her face with her favorite Danish. Sighing in contentment, she drank the coffee and snuggled up to Luke on the couch. Sighing again Rory said, "I could get use to this."

"Mummmm," Luke said as he ran his fingers through Rory's hair. Breathing in her scent, "So could I."

"You know," Rory said, "We haven't kissed yet."

"I know," Luke said.

"You want to try it?" Rory asked setting up and looking at Luke.

Grinning Luke pulled her close, and brushed his lips on her cheek. It made Rory shiver.

"Of course," Luke whispered as he lightly traced his tongue along her jaw line, "But only if we take our time."

"That's fine," Rory said unable to breathe. Chuckling Luke started to nibble Rory's jaw line when Paris stormed into the dorm making Luke and Rory spring apart.

"I'm in so much trouble!" Paris growled, "Oh hey Luke."

"Hello Paris," Luke said in an annoyed tone.

Rory felt like whimpering, from the loss of Luke's lips.

"What are you two up to?" Paris asked politely, but not really wanting to know.

"Just talking," Rory replied breathless.

"Sure," Paris said as she went to their shared room, "Talking always makes you breathless. Don't mind me I'll be in the room."

Paris slammed the door.

Sighing Rory said, "I should go and see what's the matter with her." She tried to get up, but Luke wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Luke leaned over and whispered in her ear, "It can wait."

Nodding Rory watched as Luke bent his head and started to nibble on her jaw line again. Groaning a little Rory leaned into his touch, slowly Luke's lips wondered from her jaw line, to her cheek. He then kissed her nose, eyes, forehead, other cheek, and chin. He was just about to lightly trace her lips with his tongue when Paris stormed through the door and said, "Could you two stop making out for five seconds and let me talk to Rory."

Rory pulled away and motioned for Paris to leave them alone for a second. Once she was gone Luke said, "She's starting to push my buttons."

Rory giggled and little and said, "I'd better talk to her."

"Yea," Luke replied nuzzling her neck, "And I had better head on home."

Rory nodded and kissed Luke's cheek. Then she whispered, "Don't worry someday we won't be interrupted."

" I know," Luke replied giving her a cheeky grin, "I'll make sure of that."

Giggling she walked Luke to the door and bid him good night. She then turned to her and Paris's room and growled a little. What Paris had to say had better be important.


	7. Chapter 7

I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about this. I've been obessed with writing on one of my orginal stories that I haven't had time to write on this fic. Again sooooooooooooooooo sorry. Enjoy!

* * *

A week passed and Rory and Luke hardly saw each other, Rory always had school and Luke always had work. They talked on the phone each night for hours before they actually went to bed, but it still wasn't what either of them wanted. Luke didn't tell Rory about all of the stares he was getting, he didn't tell her about the rumors. He knew that she should, so she wouldn't be surprised when he got home but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Neither could Lorelei.

"Why can't you tell her," Luke hissed at Lorelei when she was eating her lunch, "You're here mother."

"And you are her boyfriend," Lorelei replied, giving Luke an annoyed look, "Man up and tell her."

Luke just glared at Lorelei and started scrubbing the counter. Finally he said, "It would sound better coming from you."

"No it wouldn't," Lorelei replied with an impish grin.

"And why wouldn't it?" Luke growled.

"Cause the stares ain't about me," Lorelei replied, "That's between you and Rory. It would actually seem like prying if I told her. Plus there is the whole thing about why you didn't want to tell her that we would go through. It would be one great big hassle. So just tell her."

Huffing Luke went to the back to get more salt. He hated when Lorelei was right.

* * *

Rory was about to leave for the Grandparents when Chris entered her apartment. He looked as if he hadn't slept in a week.

"Dad?" Rory asked worried, "What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about you kido," Chris replied, "I can't get this whole mess out of my head. I'm sorry that I took off on you and your mother, but I was afraid of what I was going to do to Luke. I mean he's my age Rory! What can you see in him?"

"Dad," Rory sighed, "Is this why you haven't been sleeping?"

"A little bit," Chris replied, "Most of it is G.G. She has colic."

"Dad," Rory said in a stern tone, "You need to go and be with her."

"The nanny is," Chris replied, "Right now I need to talk to my older daughter. The one that happens to be in a lot of trouble."

"Dad I'm fine," Rory replied with a smile, "I love Luke Dad, and he loves me. Why can't you just give it a chance?"

Looking at her watch Rory said, "Look dad, I have to go to see the grandparents. Can I call you tomorrow?"

"Sure kid," Chris said giving her a kiss on the forehead, "Just be sure and think about it."

Rory nodded and watched Chris go. She hoped that he would learn to accept Luke.

* * *

Rory was standing out side of her Grandparent's house and sighed. This was going to be a long night. Entering the house she heard the wonderful tones of her dear Grandmother Gilmore and sighed, this was going to be an even more horrible night. Walking into the living room she put on a fake smile and said, "Hey Gran!"

"Why hello Rory," Gran said as she sat next to her mother, "You look lovely."

"Thank you Gran," Rory said as she smiled, hopefully neither Grandparent told her about Luke, not yet anyway.

"I hear you have a new man friend in your life," Gran went on.

Damn! So someone told her.

"Yes I do Gran," Rory replied.

"I hope he won't distract you from your work," Gran said with a warning look.

"No he won't Gran," Rory replied with a fond smile, "He really gets on me about my homework. He makes sure I have it all done before we talk at night, if I don't he hangs up on me."

Gran laughed and said, "I hear he is older then you, a lot older."

"Yes he is Gran," Rory replied, "But I love him, so it doesn't matter."

"No I guess it doesn't," Gran said with a smile, "But there is a line to how old you should date."

"Oh I know," Rory replied, "Luke's age is as far as I will go. And if Luke wasn't Luke then I wouldn't be dating him."

"So he is a good man?" Gran asked.

"One of the best," Lorelei said from her perch, "He is one of my best friends."

"Really," Gran said with a look of surprise, "And how are you taking this?"

"I wasn't happy at first," Lorelei replied truthfully, "But when I asked her to leave Luke alone and she said she wasn't…. well my kid doesn't defy me unless it is something, or someone she loves. So I figured I should give this a shot."

"Well I want to meet him," Gran said with authority, "If he is going to marry in this family then I have to meet him."

"Hold it," Rory said in surprise, "Who said anything about me getting married?"

"Why you did my dear," Gran replied with a smile, "If you really love him as much as you say then you will marry him."

"She has a point," Lorelei said, "I don't like the point, but she does have a point."

"I don't want…." Rory replied, but that wasn't true. If Luke asked her today if she would marry him, then she would say yes. She wanted to marry him, and with that realization she knew that she wasn't ready to get married yet. She had school to worry about, but during the summer maybe. Now that wasn't a bad idea. Looking at Gran and her mother she said, "I'm not ready to get married."

"That's good because I don't think Luke is either," Lorelei replied with a tight smile.

"I don't like all of this talk of marriage," Richard growled, "And you could do so much better. What is wrong with that Huntzberger boy?"

"He is a womanizer," Rory replied, "I've told you that."

"How to you know that?" Emily asked.

"I go to school with him," Rory replied, "People talk."

This shut her grandmother up, but Richard said, "If he wishes to enjoy the company of the opposite sex there is no shame in that."

Gran looked at Richard and said, "And I am sure you would have that same attitude if it were Rory?"

Richard just glared at his mother, and said nothing. Glancing between the two Emily said, "I'll go check on dinner." And she quickly left the room.

Looking at Rory Gran said, "I want to meet this man. If he is not busy bring him here tomorrow."

"Mother!" Richard snapped, "He is not welcome in this house." Turning to Rory he said, "And your father agrees with me."

"Look Grandpa," Rory replied setting on the edge of her seat and pointing her finger, "I love Luke. You are just going to have to accept that."

"I accept nothing," Richard replied. Then taking a deep breath he said, "If you are still seeing this man by the beginning of next year then you will have to find some other way to pay for college."

Rory and Lorelei looked at each other, there jaws hanging open, Gran glared at her son, "Have you even met the man?"

Emily just stared at Richard and said, "Richard this is insane!"

"I am not going to be swayed," Richard said, not looking at anyone.

Standing up Rory said, "Then I'm leaving." Turning to her Grandmother she said, "If you wish Grandma I'll have dinner with you next Friday. You, mom, and I can go out to eat. Gran to if she wants, but I'm not coming back to this house as long as Grandpa feels this way." Looking at Gran she said, "If you want to meet Luke, you'll have to come by Stars Hallow. Come on mom lets go."

With that Rory stomped out of the house followed closely by a stunned Lorelei.

* * *

Rory was lying on her bed. Tears of anger and sadness rolling down her face. Suddenly she felt two strong arms encircling her and a scratchy chin propped on her should. She sighed and visibility relaxed in Luke's arms. Whispering Rory said, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Luke said kissing her ear, "Lorelei told me what happened. I would have been here sooner, but your mothers pale face bothered me. I was afraid she wasn't breathing. I left her with Cesar at the dinner. She has coffee and pie, so I am sure she'll come around."

Rory laughed a little and turned around in Luke's arms, resting her head on his arm. Looking into his eyes she said, "I love you."

Smiling Luke kissed her nose and said, "I love you too."

Scooting closer she wrapped her arms around Luke's waist and said, "It's been a rough night."

"So I have heard." Luke replied kissing her cheeks, "You want to talk about it?"

"No," Rory sighed, "Won't do any good. Plus mom has already told you everything."

"Rory…" Luke began. Sighing Luke went on, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"What do you mean?" Rory asked her eyes widened.

Looking in to her eyes Luke said, "Rory you are it for me. Do you understand? You are all that I want and more. Without you my life isn't worth anything. But if you are not one hundred…" Rory interrupted him by putting her finger to his lips. Pulling her finger back she said, "I want to marry you someday."

Luke just smiled and laid his head back down on his pillow, "That's all I wanted to know."

Snuggling closer Rory yawned and started to close her eyes. Seeing that Rory wanted to sleep, Luke tried to get up, but Rory wouldn't let him.

"Don't even think about it," Rory said holding on to him, "Sit my alarm clock for your god awful yearly time and get back in this bed."

Laughing Luke said, "Yes ma'm," He got up. Sit the alarm clock. Took of his flannel shirt and shoes and crawled back into the bed with Rory. Snuggling up to her he said, "Good night my Rory."

"Good night Luke," Rory said as she slowly feel asleep. She had never felt more at peace then she did right at that moment.

* * *

Lorelei came in an hour later. Cesar had kicked her out and then closed the shop up, but that didn't bother Lorelei. She just wanted to make sure her kid was okay. Peeking into Rory's room she found a strange sight.

Rory was curled in a tight ball with her arms wrapped around Luke's waist, and Luke was holding Rory's waist. Both looked incredibly peaceful. Smiling Lorelei shook her head and pulled the cover tighter around Luke and Rory. Lorelei kissed Rory's cheek and turned off Rory's alarm clock.

Scribbling a note to Luke on a posit. She placed it on the back of Rory's door and then closed it. Dialing Cesar's number she told him to open the dinner up for Luke tomorrow. He agreed and she then went to bed, exhausted

* * *

Again I am so sorry!


	8. Chapter 8

Now that school is over, I should be able to finish this fanfic. I hope you guys aren't too made, cause I LOVE YOU! LOL! Anway I hope you like this next chapter. It's short, but totally sweet. Seriously you'll get a cavity.

* * *

Slowly Luke woke to the most breathtaking sight he had ever seen. Rory was lying asleep next to him, with the sun shining on her face, and her hair lying in around her head like a halo. Luke laid there just staring at Rory before he realized that it was entirely too late. Luke happened to glance at the door and see a postit. Gently getting up he grabbed the postit and read it. Smiling and reminding himself to thank Lorelei with free coffee, he gently got back in bed. Looking at the clock he found that it was just seven. Deciding to sleep in a little Luke fell back asleep.

Rory woke a little while later and found herself with a great few. Luke was lying next to her, fast asleep. Smiling Rory snuggled closer to Luke and sighed. She then realized it was too late for him to be asleep, but of course he was already late. What would a few minutes do?

She was about to wake him when Luke said in a thick voice, "Good morning Rory."

"Morning," Rory said kissing his cheek. Looking into Luke's eyes Rory suddenly rolled on top of him. Straddling him.

"Rory what are you doing?" Luke asked surprised.

"I am going to kiss you," Rory replied, serious

Laughing Luke rolled Rory under him and whispered, "Not before I kiss you."

Rory's eyes widened and before she could protest he placed his lips on hers. They stayed like that for a moment. Neither doing anything more then feeling their lips against each other's, and then Rory moaned from pleasure and Luke molded his lips around hers.

Their kiss was slow, but passionate. Slowly, he slipped his tongue along her lips asking permission to enter. Rory eagerly allowed him entrance.

Finally both broke from want of breath. Luke laid his head in the crook of her neck and gasped. It was the most intense kiss he had ever had. Pulling back he smiled at Rory and said, "Some kiss?"

Rory smiled and kissed the tip of his nose, "Some kiss." She agreed.

Rolling off of her Luke and Rory just snuggled together for a while. Finally Luke said, "We should get up."

"We should," Rory agreed. Smiling Rory set up and asked, "Hey do you thank you could take off today and spend the day with me?"

Setting up himself Luke kissed Rory deeply and said, "I guess."

"Goody," Rory replied, "But first things first, a home cooked meal."

Falling on his back Luke said, "You only want me for my cooking."

"Yes," Rory replied straddling him again. Kissing his chin she whispered, "It has nothing to do with the fact that you are beyond sexy."

Luke's breathing began to get labored and before he could check himself he grabbed her behind and squeezed. Groaning Rory's lips met his and Luke found himself with a very healthy urge to make love to her.

Pushing her away Luke said between gulps of air, "Not here. Not now."

Nodding Rory rolled off of her bed and shook her body, as if she were trying to get something off of her. Smiling Luke whispered, "That won't help."

Nodding Rory decided to use the bathroom. Luke watched her go and smiled, it was nice to know that he had that effect on her. That he wasn't too old.

Standing up he put his clothes on and went into the kitchen.

"Good morning Luke," Lorelei said as she ate a cookie.

"That is horribly unhealthy," Luke deadpanned.

Lorelei stuck her tongue out him and said, "So are you going to get us food?"

"Yes," Rory said coming down the stairs, "And I'm going to go with him."

Lorelei gave Luke a meaningful look and said, "Uh… before you go Luke and I have something to tell you." Looking between the two she said, "Well, Luke has something to tell you." And then she left.

Curious and a little afraid Rory said, "What is it?"

Taking a deep breath Luke said, "People are kind of… strange about us. I mean they give me and even your mom weird looks. They'll probably do the same to you." Taking another breath Luke said, "I hope that it isn't going to be a problem."

Rory sighed and shook her head, "People will never learn."

"No they won't," Luke said, "They'll probably say things to you too."

"I don't care," Rory said, "I'll take a page out of your book and tell them it is none of their business."

"That's my girl," Luke replied grabbing her by the waist and pulling her body against his. He deeply kissed her and said, "Remember I love you."

Laughing Rory kissed him back and said, "I love you too."

* * *

Rory slowly looked through the produce of Dosey's grocery and sighed. She did not have the faintest idea of what Luke needed. Growling in frustration Rory stomped her foot and whirled around, right into Dean.

"Oh hey Dean," Rory said with a bright voice. Dean on the other hand was not in a good mood. In an upset voice Dean asked, "Are you really with Luke?"

"Yea," Rory replied with a bright voice.

"How could you?" Dean growled.

Before Rory could form an answer Luke came around the bend and wrapped his arms around Rory's waist. Giving Dean his best smile he said, "Nice to see you Dean."

"Luke," Dean growled, "What the hell are you doing with Rory?"

"That is none of your business," Rory snapped, "You know I don't' think your wife is going to be too happy about you obsessing over who your ex-girlfriend is dating."

"What is going on here?" Tailor asked glaring at all of them, "Dean get back to work, and stop bothering Luke and Rory. Rory and Luke buy something." With that he left dragging Dean along with him. Laughing Jess walked up to them and smiled, "I love it when Tailor yells at someone other then me."

Looking at Jess Luke asked, "Who's taking care of Sara?"

"Lane's watching her," Jess replied with a smile, "She has Sara in her backpack baby seat."

"Sara's in good hands then," Luke replied with a sigh, he had been worried for a little while, but he couldn't be expected to watch the little one all the time, he did have a life.

"Any way I've got to book," Jess said, "If Tailor sees me talking to you guys he'll yell at me."

Shaking his head Luke started putting food in the cart. When he was done he said, "Jess amazes me sometimes."

"I know," Rory replied with a sigh, "I'm glad he is finding his way."

"Yes…." Luke paused for a second, then shook his head and went back to picking out food for breakfast.

"What's wrong babe?" Rory asked nervous. She didn't like it when Luke became distant. She never did.

"I was just thinking," Luke replied, "I'll tell you what I am thinking later."

"Good," Rory replied brushing his hand with her finger tips, "We should share as much as we can."

Luke nodded and he paid for the stuff, despite Rory complaining, very loudly.

Getting out of the store Luke sighed and interrupted Rory mid complain, "Look Rory you can pay next time. I really don't understand why you are so uptight about it."

"I just want it to be fair," Rory replied taking his arm.

"It will be," Luke replied kissing her temple, "Now if we have to talk could we talk about something else?"

Laughing at how winy he sounded Rory gave in and began babbling about school, something Luke always liked to hear about. Neither noticed the stares and whispers they were getting. Neither noticed the look of surprise some had on their faces. Neither noticed nor cared. They only cared about each other.

* * *

Remember and hit the pretty button. You know the one with Review on it. I hope you guys like it!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay I know you guys probably want to hang me from the highest tree, but you must know that my plot bunnies went on a very long, very costly vacation of which they just now returned. So I hope this was worth the wait. Not very long, but i like it.

* * *

It was a few days later and the couple couldn't be happier. They still got weird looks, and every now and again Patty or Taylor would say something to them, but nothing out of the ordinary occurred. Of course they were only speaking about themselves. In reality, strange things were going down in Starshallow.

Lane and Jess were closer then usual. Ever since she started to baby-sit for little Sara they had become friends, but lately Luke began to notice the looks. When the other thought their back was turned they would give them these sweet looks. It was actually almost sickening to Luke now. When he first saw them he was floored. Of course he had to pled break and run to Lorelei's to call Rory and tell her what was going on between her best friend and his nephew. This proceeded to weird Rory out, but after a few hours of musing it over she was fine with it. As Rory saw it, as long as Lane loved Jess and Sara all was good with the world.

Then there were the other weird things that were going on. Patty and Taylor were in the middle of a war for town selectmen. It had something to do with Patty's dance studio and how it was too large, or something stupid like that. Kirk was now walking around town randomly streaking at the drop of the hat. It scared Luke in ways he could not express over the phone. Other strange and odd occurrences were going on in the town as well but Luke didn't care to know, so he let Lorelei fill her in on that.

He missed Rory so much, and he couldn't help having those erotic dreams about her that left him sweaty and shaken. Thankfully Jess was a heavy sleeper. Snapping out of his daze he was halfway up the stairs to call Rory, she wasn't answering her phone and Luke was beginning to get worried, when he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his larger frame. Smiling radiantly he turned in Rory's arms and asked, "What are you doing here?'

Giving Luke a wicked grin Rory just took his hand and led him to his apartment. He was gave Rory a weird look and then was completely thrown off guard when Rory locked the door and leaned against it. Crossing her arms over her chest Rory asked, "So… what have you been up to?"

"Work," Luke grunted giving Rory a strange look, "You came all the way from Yale to…" but Luke was stopped by Rory's lips on his. Pulling her closer to him Luke moaned into her kiss and slipped his tongue across her lip begging for entrance. Rory ignored his plea and pulled away, a satisfied smile on her lips.

"Rory what…" Luke trailed off. Rory had just opened a beast and he was having a hard time reeling it back in.

"I've been wanting to do that all day," Rory replied wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his warm, muscular, chest, "yearning actually."

Wrapping his arms around her waist Luke rested his chin on the top of her head and whispered into her ear, "I love you too."

He had almost laid his beast to rest when Rory giggled, leaned up, and kissed him again, but this time much less passionate, and much more chaste. Yet it was like someone had set off a thousand fireworks. It was strange for Luke to feel so excited and entranced by a chaste, innocent kiss like the one Rory had just given him. But he did and he was, and he couldn't deal with Rory hanging all over him. If she wanted to keep her virginity she was going to have to stay away from Luke for a few minutes!

Pulling away with a frightened look on his face, least Rory suspect anything, he quickly announced that he had to go to the bathroom, and practically ran the few steps it took to get there. Rory frowned and followed her Luke. She had a feeling that she had done something wrong, and she had to get to the bottom of it.

Luke tried to shut the door when Rory stopped it with her foot. Giving Luke a strange look she asked, "What did I do wrong?'

Cursing himself for being transparent he said, "Nothing Rory."

"Lair," Rory snapped giving him a vicious look, "What did I do?'

"Rory," Luke said pronouncing her name with all the authority he could muster, but he was interrupted by Rory yelling, "What did I do?"

Snapping Luke yelled back, "You turned me on! That's what you did!"

Rory's eyes went wide and she said nothing more. She watched as he transformed from the pleading, worried Luke she knew to an aroused Luke in seconds. His eyes smoldered with a passion Rory had never seen and she felt frightened and excited all at once. Taking her hand he said, "Rory, just go to your mothers and we will discuss this when I'm less likely to jump your bones."

Rory almost complied with Luke, but there was a strange excitement that was coursing through her and she found that she didn't want to leave. She knew that they probably shouldn't do this. They had not gone on one date, but Rory knew Luke, and Luke knew Rory. This feeling was only natural. Pulling Luke into her arms Rory whispered, "I don't want to leave. Ever."

Luke was lost once she uttered those words and all good intentions left his body. All he knew was that he wanted Rory in a way that he had never wanted any other woman. He wanted her heart, her body, and her soul. He wanted to devour her, and by the wicked look on her face, she wanted to be devoured.

Suddenly Jess burst through the door and yelled, "Luke you need to get down here. We're swamped." A second later he realized what he had broken up and he stuttered, "Yea… well… I have to go."

But the moment was gone, and Rory couldn't even look Luke in the eye. She felt so embarrassed that she had succumbed to passion so easily. Thankfully they had just been staring at each other.

"Rory…" Luke breathed. He could tell that she was embarrassed. Closing his eyes he asked, "You're not upset with me are you?' He felt the passion leaving his body and he almost sighed with the loss of it. He had never felt like that before, and he didn't want it to leave so quickly. He wanted to share it with his Rory, but it was not to be. He knew it was for the best.

Rory just smiled and said. "No. You're not disgusted with me?"

Luke knew what Rory was worried about and he kissed her with the small amount of passion he had left, "No." There was a pause and both stood in awkward silence. Finally Luke took the intuitive and asked, "Do you want to go out tonight? You know talk and stuff?"

"I would love to," Rory whispered back feeling like they were getting back into their normal rhythm, "Dinner and a movie?"

"I'll pick you up at seven," Luke replied kissing her one last time, "Now lets go down stair before something really does happen."

Rory let out that cute little embarrassed giggle that went straight to Luke's heart. Taking her hand they left. Neither realized that they had given the other a piece of their soul that they could never take back.

* * *

You know the drill.


	10. Chapter 10

Rory was nervous when she walked into her mother's kitchen. She knew that Lorelei would be able to tell when something was wrong. Times like these, she hated it. Steeling herself she was almost to her room when Lorelei walked into the kitchen and said, "Hey kid. Home so soon?"

"Yeah," Rory replied with a smile, "My classes on Friday were canceled."

"Have you seen Luke?" Lorelei asked with a smile, "He'll be happy that you're here."

"I stopped by on the way here," Rory replied fidgeting, "We have a date tonight."

"Good,' Lorelei replied, "You two need to go on a date. It will do you good."

"Yeah," Rory said absently, "So I better go and find something to wear."

Lorelei watched Rory like a hawk. She knew when there was something wrong with her kid. Walking into Rory's room she said, "Alright spill."

"It's nothing mom," Rory said in a toneless voice. Now Lorelei knew something was wrong.

"Spill," Lorelei said again, crossing her arms.

Rory groaned and curled up on her bed. She couldn't deal with this right now. She had thought a lot on her way back from Luke's and she was undeniably freaked out. She didn't know if she was ready to have sex. She didn't have condoms, and she sure wasn't on the pill. She didn't think this was going to be an issue for a while. She should have known that things don't go as planned. She was a testament to that.

Sighing she said, "Mom it's personal."

Lorelei's eyes widened and she chocked out, "You're pregnant."

"What?" Rory asked shocked, "No."

"Oh…" Lorelei said sitting next to her daughter. Glaring at her daughter she snapped, "Don't do that to mommy." Lorelei was rubbing her heart and breathing in and out. Rory just shook her head and sat down. When Lorelei was finally able to breathe normally again she asked, "Then what is it? Sweetie you can tell me anything."

Rory was still silent. Lorelei tried not to show her frustration at having to guess, "Is it about Luke?"

Rory nodded and refused to look at her mother.

Closing her eyes she asked, "Did you just have sex with him?"

"Almost," Rory replied still refusing to look at Lorelei.

"What is almost?" Lorelei asked looking hard at her mother.

"If Jess hasn't walked in on us we would have," Rory replied in shame.

"Where you fully clothed when he walked in?" Lorelei asked, not really wanting to know, but she had to help her daughter.

"Yes," Rory replied blushing a deep red. Suddenly she asked, "Am I a slut?"

"What?" Lorelei asked, shocked that Rory even had to ask.

"Am I a slut?" Rory repeated wringing her hands.

"Why would you even think that?" Lorelei asked almost laughing.

"Because we almost had sex and we haven't even went on a real date," Rory replied rushing her words. She felt like crying.

"Rory you love him," Lorelei stated, "I'm more then sure of it. If you love him, then it would be an easy assumption that you want to have sex with him." She stopped and swallowed, "That you will have sex with him. I would prefer that you wait until you are married, but I'm not stupid. You are my child. You have strong passions. I know that. I also know that you will marry Luke, and that he will be your one and only. Thus…. You're not a slut."

Rory nodded. When her mother spelled it out like that. Well it did seem only natural, but she was still worried.

Seeing that Rory still look glum Lorelei asked, "Is there something else?"

Rory just shrugged and looked around her room finally she said, "Was dad…. Experienced your first time?'

A little off balance Lorelei asked, "I don't understand."

Rory sighed, "Were you afraid to disappoint dad when you two had sex?"

"Oh…honey," Lorelei whispered taking her daughter's hand, "No…. we were both new to it."

"Great," Rory groaned laying her forehead against the cool bedspread

"Oh honey," Lorelei said as she sit down on her daughter's bed and took her hand, "Luke isn't going to care."

"But how could he not?" Rory sobbed.

"Because he loves you," Lorelei replied with conviction, "And he's Luke. Isn't that enough of a reason to trust him?"

Rory nodded feeling slightly better. She was right. He was Luke and that was reason enough to trust him. She stood, but her mother still held her hand. Looking into Rory's eyes she said, "Don't do it just to please Luke. Do it because you love Luke, and you are ready."

Rory nodded but she still seemed unsure. Lorelei sighed as she watched her daughter go to her closet. This was something that Luke and Rory had to figure it out.

* * *

Rory was sitting in her room fully dressed and nervous. Taking in deep breaths she was startled when she heard a knock at the front door. She heard Lorelei open the door and Luke's voice. Sighing Rory stood up and walked into the living room.

He was wearing a black dress shirt, blue jeans, and a leather jacket. His hair was brushed back and he was freshly shaved. He looked good enough to eat. Rory went to Luke and smiled shyly. Taking his hand she whispered, "You look good Luke."

"Hey babe," Luke said kissing her cheek, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Rory whispered. Giving him her best Rory smile.

They just looked at each other awkwardly and Lorelei just rolled her eyes. Smiling at them she said, "You two better go or you'll be late." Seeing Rory about to leave with out a kiss goodbye she said, "Hey kiss the mommy."

Rory laughed a little and kissed her cheek with a whispered, "Don't wait up."

Lorelei smiled sadly as she watched them leave. She knew that Rory hadn't meant it the way it sounded, but she figured that Rory wouldn't be coming home tonight. She didn't quite know how to take that.

* * *

Rory was jumpy. She felt like all of her nerves were heightened. She was completely aware of Luke. The tenth time Rory jumped because Luke moved ever so slightly, Luke finally had enough. Seeing an opening Luke pulled into a deserted parking lot and shut off the car. They both just sat there. Finally Rory asked, "Why'd we stop?"

Luke looked at Rory and whispered,"Are you afraid of me?" His voice was filled with so much pain. It hurt Rory.

"What?" Rory squeaked, "How can you think that?"

"Every time I move you flinch," Luke replied depression evident in his voice, "Rory I don't want you to be afraid of me. I'm sorry for today."

"I'm not afraid of you," Rory whispered scooting closer to him, "I love you."

"But the flinching," Luke whispered trailing off. He felt Rory's hands on his chest and thigh and suddenly it was hard to breathe.

"My stuff," Rory replied trailing her fingers down his chest, to his stomach. Giving Luke an impish grin she whispered in a husky voice, "Besides I'm not flinching now."

Luke stopped her wondering hands and whispered, "Why did you flinch." He couldn't even feel moderately aroused if she was afraid of him.

"I was so aware of you," Rory whispered nibbling on his knuckles. Luke tried not to groan. Funny how that felt good, of course it was Rory kissing his hands. Pulling up and looking into Luke's eyes she said, "It startled and frightened me. I've never been so aware of a man before."

Luke nodded and dropped her hands. They were treading on dangerous territory, "We should go to the movie." He never dropped his gaze from Rory.

"Yes…" Rory whispered taking his hands back, "We should."

Luke smiled and pulled Rory closer. He caressed her face and whispered, "Tell me to stop."

"No," Rory said closing her eyes as his hand started to carries her back, "Touch me Luke. Just keep touching me."

Luke groaned as he felt Rory's hand on his hips and sliding up his own back. He loved Rory so much and he would not make love to her in his truck. Well… at least he wasn't going to for their first time. Gathering his strength he pushed Rory away. Possibly a little more roughly then he meant to.

"Luke?" Rory whispered. She was afraid she had done something wrong.

"After the movie," Luke whispered, "We'll go back to my place."

"No," Rory whispered taking his hand and squeezing it, "Jess will be there. Let's make this a holiday and stay at a hotel."

Luke smiled and nodded, but first there was the movie.

* * *

"Damn," Luke growled as he tried to open the hotel door. It wouldn't be so hard if Rory would stop sucking his earlobe long enough to open the door. Of course it wasn't her fault that the movie was pretty much a porno. It wasn't her fault that he couldn't keep his hands off of her during the movie. No, it wasn't his Rory's fault at all. It was his, and that damn movies.

"Rory," Luke groaned as her hands rubbed his hardness. He hadn't expected her to be so aggressive. It both thrilled and worried him. She should be shy, worried even. This just didn't go with her personality, and he needed to talk to her about it before they did something they'd regret.

He was finally able to open the door and the couple stumbled in. He had not more then shut and locked the door when Rory started to shed her clothing. Walking over to her he took her hands and asked, "Rory what are you doing?"

"Taking off my clothes so you won't have to," Rory replied but Luke stopped her from going on with her explanation by his whispered words, "But what if I want to?"

"Why would you want to undress me?" Rory asked, even though she felt a thrill go through as Luke began to unbutton her blouse. He was so gentle.

"It builds anticipation," Luke whispered as he slipped Rory's shirt off of her shoulders and down her arms. Seeing Rory's exposed skin Luke let out a little groan of excitement and his eyes flashed, "I am able to study you. I'm able to kiss every inch of you. I'm able to caress all of you." Luke pulled her closer and whispered, "And Rory, I want to touch all of you."

"I just want to make you happy," Rory whispered taking Luke's face in her hands and kissing his lips softly.

"Rory," Luke groaned pulling her tight against him. Making her feel his arousal, "Trust me. I'm happy."

Rory made a little noise of pleasure, and moved against him. Luke pushed her back and walked her toward the bed. Lying her down on the bed he said, "But I would be ecstatic if you let me make your first time amazing."

Rory breathless whispered, "I don't want to disappoint you."

"Rory," Luke moaned as he nibbled her neck, "You could never disappointment me."

Luke looked into Rory's eyes and she saw the love. The devotion, and sighed. She trusted him so much that she would allow him to do anything to her.

"Luke," Rory moaned as she pulled him as close as possible, "Make love to me."

Luke smiled at his Rory and whispered, "All in good time."

Rory giggled when Luke tickled her side and rolled her on top of him, kissing her the entire time.

* * *

Well.... I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now you know what else to do.


	11. Chapter 11

Not long, but it covers a lot of ground. Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning Rory woke up and felt a pair of strong arms around her waist. Looking over her shoulder she found that Luke was resting his head on her shoulder. He was sleeping peacefully. Rory replayed the events in her mind and she couldn't help but smile.

The first time had been amazing, abet a little scary. She really didn't know what to think or do. All she could feel was pleasure, complete pleasure. Of course when Luke was about to enter her, he stopped long enough to explain that this would hurt. She knew that, but well…. she had still been scared. He was right it had hurt. She begged him to stop but Luke kept whispering how much he loved her and that the pain would soon pass. He apologized for hurting her. Then the pain had finally left and all that was left was her need. It had been amazing, her first time, and so had her second and her third. Grinning she laid her head back down and just basked in the glow that was Luke.

Suddenly a thought crossed her mind. She wasn't on the pill. She dismissed it. Luke had used a condom. Rory's eyes widened. No he hadn't.

Damn!

Rory felt torn. She wanted to panic but then again she wanted to just lie there in his arms. It wasn't like she could do anything about it now. If she was pregnant she couldn't do a damn thing about it. Rory growled in frustration and then sighed. Suddenly she heard Luke say, "Just realized we didn't use a condemn didn't you?"

Rory rolled over in his arms and stared at Luke. He still had his eyes closed, but he was anything other then peaceful. He opened his eyes and said, "I'm so sorry Rory. Your first time should have been safe."

Rory smiled at Luke and kissed him. Cocking her head she asked, "Do you love me?"

Luke gave her a funny look and said, "of course."

"Do you want to marry me?"

"You know I do," Luke replied his brows furrowing in confusion. Where was she going with this?  
"If I'm pregnant will you leave me?" Rory asked still showing no emotion.

"Hell no," Luke snapped wrapping his arms tighter around Rory.

"Will you love the baby?" Rory asked with a fond smile at what might be growing in her stomach.

"Always," Luke replied kissing her.

"Then what are you sorry about?" Rory asked quietly.

Luke opened his mouth to answer, but found that he couldn't. Rory smiled and said, "It's not that I don't want to take this chance every time we make love, but I'm not mad at you, or myself. Stuff happens."

Luke smiled and laughed a little. Finally he pulled her closer and just held her. Smiling he whispered, "Well, this puts a damper in my morning plans."

Rory gave Luke a wicked grin and said, "Not necessarily. There are other ways."

Luke grinned back and said, "Why Rory Gilmore are you trying to seduce me?"

"Sort of," Rory replied, but then she noticed the time on the clock and groaned. It was 10:00 in the morning. Her mom was problem frantic. Luke saw the clock as well and sighed. He was losing a morning of business, but he didn't give a damn.

"Did you have Ceaser open?" Rory asked as they were putting on their clothes. Of course it would have been a lot quicker if Luke wouldn't stop to nibble on a part of her for five minutes.

"Nope," Luke replied, "And unless he took the intuitive, it's not open."

Rory sighed and said, "Sorry."

"Don't be," Luke said taking her hand and kissing it. He gave her that sultry look and said, "I don't regret a thing."

"Me neither," Rory replied with a smile kissing him on the lips, "And might I add that I am quite satisfied."

"Not as much as I am," Luke said bringing her closer to him, "Damn it Rory, but you do catch on quick."

Rory blushed and Luke sighed, resting his head on top of hers. Finally he whispered, "You'll never lose that blush will you?"

"No," Rory whispered, blushing even harder.

"Good," Luke whispered sniffing her hair and nibbling her ear, "I love you."

"I love you too," Rory replied catching his lips in a quick kiss, "Lets go face the music.

* * *

Lorelei was sitting at the kitchen table when she heard the door of a truck slam. She had to restrain herself from jumping up and running to the door. Instead she calmly stood as Rory walked through the front door, a very pleased smile on her face.

Lorelei sighed and asked, "So…. did you have a good time?"

Rory smiled and said, "I had a really good time."

Lorelei hung her head and said, "Where you safe?"

"Mom," Rory said with a bright smile, "It's always safe with Luke."

"Rory," Lorelei with alarm. She knew when someone was trying to avoid the question, "Did you use protection?"

"No," Rory replied with a sigh, "We…ugh…. we forgot."

Lorelei exploded, "I'm going to kill Luke! He is the older one in this relationship. The experienced one! How could he do this? I'll kill him. I swear I will!"

"Mom is wasn't his fault," Rory said trying to calm her down, "I was at fault too, and the movie."

Lorelei stopped pacing and just looked at her, "The movie?"

"Yeah," Rory said with a sheepish grin, "Luke decided to take us to one of this films that is a flop. Thought it would make me happy to make fun of the film." Rory hesitated here for a second but trudged on, "The only problem was… well…it was pretty much a porno."

"What?" Lorelei asked. Despite of herself she could picture a very uncomfortable looking Luke and she started to laugh. Damn! Why did she have to have a wicked sense of humor?

Ignoring her mother Rory said, "Well we were already charged for sex before that…. And well…. when the couple started to have a threesome I dragged Luke out of the movie theatre and to the nearest hotel."

"He could have stopped somewhere," Lorelei informed her daughter, but at Rory's guilty look she asked, "I'm missing something?"

"Yeah…. Well..." Rory said scratching the back of her neck, "My hands were kind of keeping his mind occupied so…"

"Okay…" Lorelei said holding out her hand for Rory to stop. She was desperately trying not to let disturbing mental pictures into her head, "That's enough. I understand."

Rory nodded and they were silent for a moment. Finally Lorelei said, "You could be pregnant."

That's very likely," Rory said with a little smile.

Lorelei cocked her eyebrow and asked, "Why?"

Rory smiled at her mother and she asked, "You don't want to know."

Lorelei's jaw dropped and she watched as Rory went to her room. Well…. at least she was happy.

* * *

"I can't believe it," Jess was saying as he helped Luke clean up later, "I just can't believe you and Rory… did it."

"Jess for god sake," Luke snapped, "You are an adult. Say sex, and the discussion ends here. I don't kiss and tell."

"Yeah… well…." Jess sputtered. Finally he said, "Was it at least good?"

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "It was amazing, and not just because we were having sex."

"Then what was it that made it so great?" Jess asked giving Luke a look.

"Because it was with Rory," Luke replied simply. With that he left and went upstairs telling Jess to lock the front door after he was done.

Jess just smiled and went back to cleaning up. Yep… Rose was going to have an aunt… or at least a cousin out of all of this.

* * *

Three Weeks Later

Rory was sitting in her dorm room, and sighed. She wanted Luke right now. They hadn't made love since that night. They both decided to date a little more before they let that happen again. Plus Rory new that Luke was afraid of hurting the possible baby that was forming in her stomach. Looking down at the pregnancy test she sighed. Well…. it was no longer a possible baby. It was a baby. Smiling and shaking her head at the same time, Rory laid her head on a pillow and hugged her belly.

She should be worried, but she wasn't. Just a little scared. Rory sighed again and threw away the pregnancy test. It was Monday. She had a week to get ready to tell Luke and her mother. She would think of the rest later. Tonight she just wanted to think of her little baby.

* * *

Well... what do you think? Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Alrightly then her is the new chapter. Love me!

* * *

Luke stared at Rory as she sat nervously in front of him. This whole week she had been distant. She said very little over the phone and Luke was afraid. He was terrified that Rory was loosing interest. He didn't know what he would do if she left him. He couldn't lose her. Not now. Not ever.

"Rory what's wrong?" Luke asked as he took her hand. They were in his dinner. He was standing behind the counter. She was sitting on the other side. Rory smiled at Luke and she said, "You know that I love you, right?"

Luke tried not to look downcast. He tried to look normal, but that was not a good way to start a conversation. "Of course my Rory," Luke replied moving his thumb's pad over her hand. She smiled and Luke beamed at her. He loved Rory's smile. Even if this was his last one, ever.

"I have something to tell you," Rory replied with a swallow.

"What is it?" Luke asked. His heart was about to stop.

Rory took a deep breath and smiled. Looking into Luke's eyes she said, "I'm pregnant."

Luke blinked a few times and refused to breathe. Finally his breathe whooshed out and he just stared at Rory. Rory begun to fidget and said, "You said that it would be…." But she was stopped when walked around the counter and pulled her close. Kissing her deeply. Pulling back he said, "I love you Rory."

Rory smiled and said, "I love you too Luke."

They were silent for some time. Finally Luke gave her a huge grin and asked, "So…. you want to get married?"

Rory laughed at Luke's look. He looked like a little boy who was asking for a present but afraid he was going to be rejected. It was cute! Pulling Luke close to her she whispered, "I would love nothing more."

Luke grinned and kissed her even more deeply. Then giving her a sultry grin he asked, "So… you want to celebrate?"

Rory laughed and nodded making him carry her up the stairs. Hell, she was already pregnant. What would this hurt?

* * *

Luke and Rory were sitting nervously as they watched Lorelei pace the length of the kitchen. She was upset. Lorelei did not like being upset. Finally she fell into the set right across from Luke and asked, "What about Yale?"

"She's going," Luke said giving Rory a smile. Rory smiled back and shook her head, "I should have a choice."

"Not in this you don't," Luke replied with a small smile, "Not on this."

Rory shook her head and looked at her mom, "Mom, leaving Yale was never an option. I'll just be living in Stars Hallow from now on."

"Exactly," Luke replied with a warm smile, "We're going to go house shopping today."

"Are you two getting married?" Lorelei gave them both a sour look. It wasn't that she didn't want them to get married. It was just that she didn't want them to get married for the wrong reasons.

"Yes," Rory replied, but quickly added, "But only because we want to. I know that this seems really fast, cause well…. it is. But I've known Luke for a long time. I feel comfortable around him. I know him inside and out, and he knows me. There is really nothing wrong with us marrying. I know for a fact that we'll be just fine.

"I know," Lorelei sighed. Finally she let out a little smile and said, "So…I'll be a grandma huh?" Giving Rory a glare she said, "That baby is to call me anything else but Grandma. You understand?"

"Sure," Luke said with a wicked grin, "Grams."

Lorelei stuck out her tongue and said, "Get lost. Go look at houses. We'll tell my parents later, but I think I should be the one to tell Christopher."

Rory and Luke nodded and left the house. That was one conversation that they didn't' want to have.

* * *

Jess and Lane were sitting in the dinner. Jess was feeding Rose and Lane was watching them. Finally she asked, "When are you going to ask me out?"

Jess looked up at Lane and smiled, "You want me to?"

"Yes," Lane replied with a little blush.

"Won't your mother try and beat me with a rugby stick?"

"Probably," Lane replied with a bright smile, "But momma doesn't really have a say in who I date anymore. You know I moved out."

"Yes I know," Jess replied with a little smile. Looking out the window he watched as Rory and Luke walked arm in arm down Main Street. They were so happy. Rory was pregnant, they were going to get married, and were deeply in love. He hoped that he would be as happy someday. Looking at Lane he his smile grew. Maybe he would be happy, and maybe Lane was the one to make him happy, "So… Lane. If I can get Lorelei to baby sit tonight. Do you want to catch a movie?"

* * *

Lorelei was pacing again, but this time it was in her living room. Christopher was just watching as she paced and finally said, "Lorelei please. Tell me what the problem is.

Twirling around she said, "We're going to be Grandparents."

Christopher didn't say anything. He just put his head in his hands and groaned. Suddenly the front door burst open and Jason ran in. He stopped in front of Lorelei and asked, "Are you serious? You don't tell someone that news over the phone Lorelei!

"Sorry Jason," Lorelei replied with a sigh as she sat down, "But I couldn't contain myself until Christopher got here". Looking at Christopher Jason said a polite hello and shook hands with him. Then he sat next to him. Looking at Christopher he asked, "So… how are you taking this?"

"I don't want this to happen," Christopher replied quietly, "She's too young. This will ruin everything."

"Not really," Jason replied patting Christopher's shoulder, "You haven't spent much time with Luke have you?"  
"No," Christopher replied, "I don't like him. He's too old for Rory."

They were all silent for a moment. Finally Lorelei said, "Wither you like him or not they are together, and they'll never be apart again. They love each other, and they're getting married." Christopher winched and Lorelei rolled her eyes, "Get over it Chris. They're going to need your support if they are going to tell my parents."

Chris nodded. He knew that what was done was done. He couldn't change it, but he did know that he was going to have to suck it up and support his daughter.

* * *

Rory and Luke were sitting in his dinner drinking tea and, in Rory's case, decaf coffee. Every now and then she would glare at Luke about the coffee but he would just smile and kiss the tip of her nose. They were going to meet the Gilmore's here at the dinner. Emily and Gran were coming, but Richard was under speculation. Emily and Gran said they were going to make him. So neither really knew.

The bell jingled and Lorelei, Chris, and Jason walked in. Luke let out the sigh he hadn't known he had been holding. Jess and Lane were upstairs with Rose. He knew that Mrs. Kim would freak, but Rose was there. They was nothing going on up there.

Then the bell jingled again and the Gilmores walked in. Fighting back a groan Luke smiled at them and said, "Hello."

Gran smiled at Luke, Emily grimaced, and Richard glared. Luke felt more then slightly uneasy. They were going be difficult.

"Hello," Gran said as she stepped forward with her hand extended, "I am Lorelei Gilmore."

Luke shook her hand and laughed, "Lorelei huh?"

Gran smiled and laughed a little, "Yes… my family does seem to like that name do they not?"

Luke smiled a little, and motioned for the Gilmores to take a seat.

"What was so urgent that you just had to see us?" Emily asked. She refused to look anyone in the eye. Richard refused to speak.

"Grandma," Rory said barely able to contain her joy, "It's not bad news."

No one said anything.

"Well," Luke began, "We don't think it's bad. But you probably will."

Gran frowned and looked around the dinner. Perking up she asked, "Does you dinner pay well young man?"

"What?" Luke asked, then when he realized what she had said, he sighed, "Yes ma'm."

"Enough for paying Rory's tuition," Gran asked, "Because if you are about to tell us what I believe you are… " She cut her self off.

"Yes ma'm I do," Luke replied clearing his throat, "This is a tourist town. I have the best food in Stars Hallow. Need I say more?"

Gran smiled. He was a straightforward kind of fellow. She liked that.

"What is this news?" Emily snapped. She was getting angry.

Rory and Luke laced their fingers together and said, "Luke and I are going to get married."

There was a stunned silence. No one looked at the other, except Rory and Luke who where smiling at each other like fools. Gran smiled and said, "But that's not all is it?'

"No Gran," Lorelei said with a sigh, "How do you always know?"

"She's glowing," Gran replied with a fond smile. Truth be told she did not like what was happening to her youngest grandchild, but she did like the man that it was happening with. She had learned a long time ago to let Lorelei have her own way. This seemed to also apply to her daughter. She just wished Richard had learned that.

Emily closed her eyes. There was only one reason she would be glowing, "You're pregnant."

"Yes Grandma," Rory replied with a bright smile. She looked at her Grandfather who was just scowling at her.

Richard opened his mouth to speak but was cut of by Christopher, "Think before you speak Richard. One wrong word and you won't ever see your Granddaughter or your great grandchild again."

Richard closed his mouth then said, "I won't say that I agree with this. I won't say that I like this. I won't say I like Luke. What I will say is that you are welcome in my home." Richard looked at his Granddaughter and said, "I've missed you."

Rory ran over to her Grandfather and hugged him tightly, "I'm happy you feel that way Grandpa." Pulling back she looked at her Grandfather and said, "Please give Luke a chance. He'll make a fantastic Grandson in law."

Richard sighed and smiled weakly, "I'll try."

"As will I," Luke said with a small smile. Then he became all business and said, "Now who wants food?"

The group sat at the counter and ordered food. Gran and Luke argued, good naturedly, about the menu. Lorelei screamed in anger when Luke slipped her decafe, and Rory wined about caffeine withdrawals she was starting to have. Finally Luke stomped into the kitchen hollering at the top of his lungs, "If it's a girl we are not naming it Lorelei. I don't think I could stand another one!"

This caused everyone to laugh. Even Richard and Christopher. Rory looked around at her family and smiled. Yes…. things were going to be good. All it would take was time.

* * *

What do you think? Hit the magic button to tell me!


	13. Chapter 13

So..................... here is the next chapter. I know two updates in a row. Gasp! Enjoy  


* * *

Luke and Rory were sitting in Lorelei's living room staring at the paused movie. Luke wished Lorelei would hurry her ass up and hang up the phone. They finally heard her hang up the phone and then pad into the kitchen for another drink. The footsteps suddenly stopped and hysterical laughter emitted from the kitchen.

Both Rory and Luke ran into the kitchen finding Lorelei on the floor laughing her ass off. Luke looked bemused and Rory asked, "Mom what's up?"

All Lorelei could do was point at the wall behind them. Turning they both saw circled in bright red: April 14th and written in the blank space provided was Yale Formal. Luke looked at Rory. Rory looked and Luke. Both ended in the floor with Lorelei holding their sides and trying not to die with laughter. The both completely forgot the thing that actually brought them together.

Both Luke and Rory sat up and smiled at each other. It wasn't their fault. They were just too in love to remember anything else. Love's funny that way.

* * *

Epilogue

Luke watched Rory as she held their child it her arms. She was beautiful. Kissing her deeply Luke looked at the baby and sighed. The baby was beautiful. It was pink and new and had that baby smell. It was angelic wrapped up in the pink blanket. Yes… pink. The baby was a girl, much to Luke's happiness and dismay. He had wanted a girl. It had been Rory who had wanted a boy. No the gender didn't bother him. It was the name.

Rory being Rory wanted to name their daughter Lorelei. Luke did not want to name their daughter Lorelei. He had two more Lorelei's then he could take. He did not need another one.

"Luke," Rory said tentatively. He knew what she was going to say, "We have to pick a name for our baby girl."

Luke sighed, "I know."

"You know the name I've picked out," Rory begun with a grin.

"Yes I know," Luke sighed again.

"And I know the name you picked out," Rory went on.

"Yes…" Luke didn't' see where this was going.

"So I thought we could compromise," Rory said with a huge grin.

Luke smiled back and said, "So it's going to be Lorelei Lacy Danes?"

"Yep," Rory replied with a bright grin, "Lacy to avoid confusion."

Luke smiled and kissed his wife. God he loved calling her his wife. It was the best feeling in the world. Looking down at his daughter he kissed her forehead and Rory whispered, "Welcome to the world Lorelei Lacy Danes."

"Where is my Granddaughter?" Lorelei yelled as she barged into the room. Completely running the moment. Nurses were hot on her tail, "I demand to see my very first grandchild!"

Lacy woke up but she didn't cry she just stared at her Grandmother. Luke chuckled and bent down to his daughter. To everyone but Rory he looked like he was kissing Lacy on the forehead. In reality he whispered, "Sorry Lace. I can't do anything about your Grandmother." Rory giggled.

* * *

10 years later.

Luke was serving a tourist when his ten year old daughter barged into his dinner and ran up to her father screaming, "Daddy hide me. Grandma's crazy!"

He smiled at his little girl. Despite the fear that she was going to be another crazy Lorelei she was the opposite. She looked like Rory that much was true, but her personality was all Luke. Lacy loved to fish, camp, roughhouse, and though a ball with her old man. She loved to hike and spend time with her father. It was fair to say that she was daddy's little girl. Lacy still had some of Rory's tendencies. Like eating large amounts of food with out getting sick or gaining a pound, and she was crazy. Other then that she was Luke through and through. No it was his boy, Lucas Richard Danes that he had to worry about.

Smiling down at his little girl he said, "Sorry Lace. I've told you once I've told you a thousand times. I can't do anything about your Grandmother."

Suddenly Lorelei popped inside and hollered, "Lacy! Please let me fix you're hair."

Lacy screamed as if she were shot and ran out the back, closely followed by Lorelei. Luke laughed as he heard Ceaser screaming in Spanish. He looked at Rory as she came in and she rolled her eyes. Luke smiled at her. She was still as beautiful as she had always been. Ignoring the tourist Luke pulled her close and kissed her deeply. Yes, he loved his wife, and his life.

"Papa!" their for year old yelled as he tugged at his pants leg, "Papa am I old enough to drink coffee like momma and grams?"

Luke groaned and picked his boy up. Yes he was defiantly going to have to watch out for Rich.

* * *

THE END

This was actually suppose to be the epilogue chapter but I forgot to tag that little ditty on the end of the last chapter. When I remembered to, someone had already reviewed. I hoped you liked it! Maybe I'll write more, but for now on I'm going to work on my Buffy and Repo! fanfics. Check them out.


End file.
